Muscular dystrophy (MD) is a group of inherited diseases characterized by damage to muscle fibers and includes Duchenne's muscular dystrophy, Becker's muscular dystrophy, and myotonic dystrophy. Duchenne's muscular dystrophy (DMD) is a recessive X-linked form of muscular dystrophy resulting from mutation in the dystrophin gene. Dystrophin is a structural component of muscle tissue that stabilized the dystroglycan complex and is important for connecting the cytoskeleton of muscle fibers to the basal lamina. When dystrophin is mutated, excess calcium penetrates the cell membrane of muscle cells, causing mitochondrial damage from an influx of water. This mitochondrial damage results in increased oxidative stress and cell death, leading to necrosis of muscle fibers. The destruction of muscle fibers causes the symptoms of DMD, including gradual muscular degeneration, gait ataxia, difficulty breathing, and eventually, death. Becker's Muscular dystrophy (BMD) is a less severe form of muscular dystrophy characterized by progressive muscle weakness in the legs and pelvis. BMD is also caused by a mutation in dystrophin, but unlike DMD, some functional dystrophin is present. Myotonic dystrophy is an autosomal dominant disease characterized by wasting of the muscles, cataracts, heart conduction defects, endocrine changes, and myotonia. Utrophin, encoded by the UTRN gene, is a component of the cytoskeleton located at the neuromuscular synapse and myotendinous junctions, and is involved in membrane maintenance and acetylchoine receptor clustering. Utrophin has homology with dystrophin, especially in the actin binding domain, and can partially compensate for a lack of dystrophin in mice.